


Wicked Fiend

by LadyMango



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMango/pseuds/LadyMango
Summary: Crowley wants to try something new in the bedroom and Aziraphale is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	Wicked Fiend

They were sat together on Aziraphale's bed in the flat above the bookshop. 

Aziraphale placed kisses along Crowley's jaw as he unbuttoned the demon's shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders, the material bunching around his arms and wrists. 

Crowley struggled half-heartedly to free his limbs from where they were now trapped behind him. He stopped and let out a moan, throwing his head back as Aziraphale kissed and licked at his chest and his nipples. 

Aziraphale's hands moved behind the demon, freeing his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Crowley felt disappointed that his arms were no longer trapped. 

"W- would you restrain me please?" Crowley gasped.

"Of course," Aziraphale said gently, a hand stroking Crowley's cheek as their lips brushed. 

Aziraphale knew that Crowley enjoyed being submissive, and Aziraphale loved giving him what he wanted and dominating him. He reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer. "The rope or the handcuffs?"

Yellow eyes turned to glance at the drawer. "Er- Actually, I was thinking… what if you use your powers to pin me down?"

"My powers?" 

There was a certain amount of natural protection that would prevent a supernatural entity from meddling with another's physical form. They both knew this, and they both knew that Crowley's magic was incredibly powerful compared to most others. He was certainly far more powerful than Aziraphale, in that regard at least. 

Aziraphale was dubious that he'd be able to do it, but Crowley looked so hopeful. “I can try.”

Crowley held up his hand. "I think if I lower my guard enough it’ll work. Try to force my arm back using a miracle."

"Alright, dear. Ready? Here I go..."

Aziraphale imagined Crowley's arm moving as he forced his will upon the demon before him. For a moment nothing happened, so he tried again, putting a little more force behind his thoughts, and to his amazement, the arm moved back. 

Crowley gasped, his eyes half lidded with desire and excitement. "You did it!" 

Aziraphale imagined gently pushing Crowley's chin upwards with his index finger, and his face lifted. Crowley’s eyes drifted closed and he shivered. "You did that too, didn't you?"

"Yes," Aziraphale's voice was like honey. "I'm in control of you now." 

"You've always been in control of me, angel." 

Crowley yelped with delighted surprise as he was pushed back against the bed by an invisible force. He grinned mischievously. "Angel, you know, I've been an awfully wicked demon lately. Positively evil."

"Oh, I know, Crowley," Aziraphale drawled. "You have been so very naughty. I can't let you get away with such terrible behaviour."

"Are you going to punish me?"

I'm going to have to, you foul fiend. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Crowley felt his legs and arms being pinned to the bed whilst Aziraphale knelt beside him authoritatively, head held high. "You are wicked right to the core. I can smell it on you. I have to purify you, fill you with my divine essence." 

There was the sound of a zipper. Crowley tilted his head and saw Aziraphale undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock. He stared at it longingly and licked his lips. 

Aziraphale planted his knees either side of Crowley's head. "Now, take your punishment, demon, and be careful with your teeth."

Crowley stared up at Aziraphale's cock hungrily. Suddenly, he felt his mouth forced open wide, but not by that dick he craved. The angel was using his powers again. 

Aziraphale poked his index finger into his mouth. "If I feel those wicked fangs you'll be in such trouble. You had better behave yourself."

The finger vanished to be replaced by his cock. Crowley moaned around it as it filled his mouth. He sucked and licked at it.

Aziraphale gasped. "What a wicked tongue you have, serpent! How does it feel to be sucking and licking my prick? How does it feel to be pleasuring your nemesis?"

Aziraphale groaned and thrust deeper into him, into his throat, over and over again. Aziraphale’s fingers grabbed at the demon's hair. "Your mouth feels so good. I'm going to come right down your evil little throat. Make sure to swallow every drop."

Aziraphale dissolved into frantic grunts and Crowley felt the angel’s seed fill his mouth and his throat. He sucked and sucked, swallowing all of it.

"My holy seed is deep inside of you, purifying you. Do I taste good?"

"You taste divine," Crowley said around his cock.

Aziraphale pulled his dick from his mouth and sat back on Crowley's chest. Reaching out behind himself, Aziraphale’s hand found Crowley's hardness and he started to fondle him through his trousers, making the demon cry out. 

Aziraphale tutted as Crowley writhed and gasped. He pressed harder against the bulge. "Crowley!" He said accusingly. "What is this? You’re hard! Does getting your face fucked by an angel turn you on?"

Crowley shivered. He loved it when Aziraphale swore. 

Aziraphale looked scandalised. "What I just did to you was a punishment! You were not supposed to be enjoying it! I'll just have to punish you again, won't I. Apologise to me, Crowley.”

I'm so very, very sorry, angel. I beg you, please forgive me. Please punish me again."

Aziraphale moved back and started unbuckling Crowley’s belt, then he stopped and Crowley watched as the belt unfastened itself and his trousers pulled themselves down around his ankles, along with his underwear. 

Aziraphale tutted again. "Look at your obscene cock. Are you embarrassed to be seen like this in front of an angel? You should not be enjoying yourself, you pervert. You're not allowed to cum, Crowley. I'm the only one whose allowed to cum and I'll keep coming inside of you until I think you've been suitably disciplined. As many times as it takes."

Precum was leaking out of Crowley’s dick, he wanted to be touched so bad. 

Crowley felt his trousers being pulled away, and his legs pulled apart. His wrists were pinned above his head by an invisible force.

"Let me see your tight little arsehole. What a tiny little puckered thing. It must be humiliating, to be seen like this - by your greatest enemy no less. You’re so helpless right now, I can do anything I want to you. You'd better make yourself ready for me. Use your filthy, naughty occult powers to make yourself slick and wet for me."

"I- I- please, I'm ready. Please. I want you to punish me."

Aziraphale reached out and rubbed his finger against Crowley’s hole then he pushed it inside. Crowley gasped and whined, wriggling and pushing against the finger. 

"If you do as I say… if you’re a good and well behaved little demon for me, perhaps I'll make you my pet."

The finger pulled away.

"Get on all fours. That's it. Good demon. What a gorgeous little round arse. An arse that round must be a sin."

Glancing back over his shoulder Crowley could see that Aziraphale was still fully dressed, save for his trousers being unfastened and his cock on display. This made Crowley, in his nudity, feel all the more weak and vulnerable in comparison, with a delicious edge of humiliation. 

He saw that the angel's cock was hard again. Perhaps it had never stopped being hard. He wanted it inside of him so bad. He needed it. 

He felt Aziraphale use his divine powers to hold his legs firmly in place, pull them apart a little bit further, and trap him there like that. He loved it.

Aziraphale lined himself up, the head of his cock pressing against the puckered hole but not quite entering. "I'm going to take you." 

Aziraphale slid inside, slowly, while Crowley shivered and moaned, then he started a leisurely, steady rhythm. "How does it feel to be used like this by your greatest enemy? I could fuck you like this all day, you feel so good. I won't show you any mercy. You deserve this, demon." 

Crowley made desperate frenzied sounds as Aziraphale thrust into him, harder and harder, hitting that perfect spot, invading his body. Crowley fell from his hands onto his forearms, head against the pillow. 

The angel reached a hand down and took Crowley's neglected cock in a firm grip. Crowley cried out, he was so close, it would only take a few strokes for him to spill.

"Crowley! You are not supposed to be enjoying this, I told you! Have you no shame? You wicked, naughty thing!”

Aziraphale let go of his cock. 

Crowley let out a whine. "I- I'm sorry. I can’t help it, your dick feels too good. Ahh!"

Aziraphale was spanking his arse while he continued to drive into him. 

"Demons are such wanton things. Enjoying getting fucked up the arse like a human, it’s so shameful. Just look at yourself, getting fucked by your enemy. I bet you can climax just from this, can't you? I bet you can cum just from having me fucking you, without me even touching your dick. How depraved you are Crowley. I'll have to do this to you over and over again to punish you for your insolence if you have the audacity to cum."

Crowley cried out as he felt that sudden intoxicating rush sweep through him and he came, spreading his seed over the sheets. He was shuddering, gasping for breath, his ass clenching as Aziraphale continued to slam into him. The angel made a desperate, whimpering sound behind him, clutching tightly at his hips as he pushed deeper then tensed as he came inside of him. Crowley could feel him pulsing, filling him up. 

Aziraphale still held onto him tightly, his breath ragged. Crowley was panting, his face buried in the pillow.

Aziraphale ran a hand reverently along the demon’s thigh, then, slowly, he pulled out of him. Crowley was still on his elbows and his knees, trembling. 

“Angel?” Crowley’s voice was muffled against the pillow. He sounded amused. “I don’t suppose you would see fit to release me?”

Aziraphale realised with horror that he was still holding Crowley’s arse up in the air using his powers. He released his grip and Crowley dropped down onto the bed.

“So sorry!” Aziraphale said guiltily. “I didn’t realise. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Crowley said with a smile, rolling over to face him. He waved a hand and the stickiness he had just laid down on vanished.

“C…couldn’t you use your powers to break free?” 

“Probably, if I had tried. I wanted you to be the one to release me. Please, don’t look so worried, angel. I’m fine. I would have said something if I didn’t like it. I like being trapped by you, it makes me feel weak and safe all at once.”

“B- But you could have broken free, yes? If you had tried to? We should have tested this properly before getting so carried away. I should have thought!”

“Calm down, angel. I’m sure I could have if I’d wanted to. If not I’d have used the safe word or something. Let’s try it.” 

Laying on his back he put his arms above his head. “Hold me down by my wrists.”

For a moment, Aziraphale looked unsure, reluctant, but then he nodded. “Alright.”

But no matter how Aziraphale tried, he couldn’t pin Crowley’s arms to the bed. 

“You can only do it if I let you. I’ll let you do it this time.” 

Crowley’s wrists pressed down into the bed. He grinned. “Let me try to fight it. Don’t let up.” Crowley struggled against it but he was unable to escape. “If I fight it, physically, I have no success…but...” He concentrated hard and then his arms flew up. “See! The second I bring my powers into it, I can break free.”

“Good,” said Aziraphale, feeling a bit better. “That’s a relief.”

Aziraphale laid down next to him and Crowley nestled against his side.

“That was really hot. Did you like it?” Crowley asked.

“I did, yes.”

“I’m glad. I love you, angel.”

“I love you too.”

Crowley closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. 

“Would you like some hot cocoa?” Aziraphale asked. Satisfying Crowley was thirsty work, no matter how fun it was.

Crowley grinned mischievously and winked at him. “Nah. I’m full enough already.”

“Oh!” The angel blushed and gave a smile. “I’ll be right back, my dear.”

“You’d better.” 

Aziraphale miracled himself clean then did his trousers back up and straightened his clothes. He wandered downstairs, whistling to himself.

In the little kitchenette, Aziraphale busied himself with getting out a mug, a teaspoon and a jar of cocoa. 

The bookshop door opened and Aziraphale froze, spoonful of cocoa powder halfway to his mug. 

The door had definitely been locked, and the sign was set to the ‘closed’ position. No one should be able to get in, unless…

“Hello?”

It was Gabriel’s voice. 

Aziraphale jumped violently, spilling cocoa powder across the counter. 

He ran into the front of the shop, painfully aware that there was a naked demon in his bed upstairs. The sight that greeted him made him stop dead, horrified.

Gabriel was flanked by two angels, Michael and Sandalphon, both of whom were wielding flaming swords. 

Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. 

It had finally happened. They had found him out and come for him. He wondered if they knew that Crowley was upstairs. He considered screaming as loudly as he could for Crowley to run away but he didn’t want to alert the angels to his presence if they didn’t already know he was there. 

Gabriel looked him up and down, then his face visibly relaxed. “Oh good, you’re okay. Are you injured?”

“Pardon?”

“Are you hurt?”

“Hurt?”

Gabriel made a frustrated sound. “Are you hurt? After your fight? I just took a peek at the miracle alerts in your folder and saw that you used your holy powers to restrain a demon.”

Aziraphale felt his cheeks redden. “Oh- Oh! That?! Er. Yes. Fight. I had to fight him… restrain him. Vicious things, demons.” He laughed, somewhat hysterically. 

“Yes, but nothing an experienced angel can’t handle, right? So you are uninjured?”

“I’m fine. No need to worry about little old me. I scared the fiend off. He’s long gone.”

“Good, good! Didn’t know you had it in you,” Gabriel said cheerfully. He turned to the other two angels. “Stand down.”

They lowered their swords and the flames went out.

Gabriel tilted his head thoughtfully. “One thing though, why did you miracle his trousers down?”

Aziraphale gawked at Gabriel, who was watching him with naive innocence. 

“W- well, the… the thing is, you see… I wanted to embarrass him. It’s difficult for a demon to act all tough with his trousers around his ankles!” Aziraphale laughed desperately.

“Very clever, Aziraphale! Thinking on your feet!”

Gabriel had never had a sex-drive before and it showed.

Aziraphale looked at Michael who seemed equally fooled, and then his gaze fell on Sandalphon who was currently looking at Gabriel and Michael in disbelief, like he had finally seen them for the idiots they were. 

Sandalphon turned to Aziraphale and grinned like a shark. The colour drained from Aziraphale’s face. 

Sandalphon had spent quite a lot of time on Earth around humans. True, most of that time had been spent merrily smiting said humans and turning them into sand, but it was likely that he had picked up a thing or two between all those acts of manic violence. 

“Keep up the great work, Aziraphale!” Gabriel said. He looked at the other two. “Now, you absolutely must come and see my tailor, he’s the very best. He can get you both looking almost as immaculate as I do.”

Aziraphale did not expect to receive an invitation to go with them, and as expected Gabriel just gave him a disinterested and vague wave goodbye and turned back towards the door, Michael following at his side. 

As they stepped back out onto the street Michael and Gabriel started bickering about what colour scheme would suit her best. Michael was rather fond of her current attire, whilst Gabriel thought it a bit boring. She looked about ready to punch him in the face. 

Sandalphon slunk over to Aziraphale, smirking, and Aziraphale backed away nervously.

“Don’t look so worried, I won’t tell them the truth. You’re not the only one to give an incubus a good seeing to, if you know what I mean.” Sandalphon nudged him with his elbow and winked. “They’re such lively, wicked things, aren’t they? I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

Aziraphale felt his skin crawl. He let out a panicked sound. “No, no, you’ve got it all wrong!”

Sandalphon chuckled to himself and slapped Aziraphale playfully on the arm, then followed Gabriel and Michael out onto the street. The door closed and Aziraphale was left alone in the room. He stared at the door for a moment then spun on his heel and ran upstairs, his hot cocoa forgotten. 

He dashed into the bedroom and saw Crowley, already halfway out of the window. Unfortunately, the window faced out onto the street where the three angels were currently walking away and so Crowley threw himself back into the room and knelt down below the window frame. He looked up at Aziraphale with a nervous smile. 

“That was close,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale went to the window and slammed it closed, then pulled the curtains across. “You’re still naked, dear.”

“Well! Yes! There were angels downstairs! With swords! No time for messing about with clothes!”

They both climbed onto the bed and Aziraphale explained what had happened, though Crowley had already heard most of it even from all the way upstairs. Gabriel had quite a loud booming voice.

“Sandalphon insinuated that he has been with an incubus!” Aziraphale spluttered.

“Oh. Yeah. The triplets. It’s kind of common knowledge downstairs, actually. They brag about it all the time.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because I knew there wasn’t a chance in Hell you would believe me, that’s why.”

Aziraphale considered this. “Yes. I don’t think I would have believed it without hearing it from Sandalphon himself. I still can’t quite get my head around it.”

“They call him Sandy.”

“Huh?” 

“It’s the nickname they have for him. They have other nicknames for him too, but you don’t want to hear those.”

Aziraphale pulled a disgusted face. 

Crowley looked sad. “I suppose you shouldn’t restrain me with your powers anymore. Not if it’s going to bring those idiots running. I mean, having them barging in would kinda ruin the mood.” He let out a miserable little laugh.

“Well… it’s only a problem during office hours. Gabriel never works overtime, and he doesn’t check my file all that often. Not to mention, you’re such a wicked boy and I need to punish you in every way I can.”

Crowley’s grin was so wide that Aziraphale could see the tips of his fangs.

“Then you can thwart my wiles after all.”

“Oh, I’ll give your wiles a good, hard thwarting, don’t you worry about that.”

Crowley grinned and snuggled up close to Aziraphale who wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. 

Aziraphale’s voice held a touch of sadness. “It’s a shame I never got that hot cocoa…” 

Crowley waved a hand with a dramatic flourish, and a mug of steaming hot cocoa appeared on Aziraphale’s bedside table. 

“Oh! Oh, Crowley! Thank you, my dear!” He picked up the mug. “Oh! And with whipped cream and chocolate flakes! How did you know? I mean, it’s a shame there’s no-”

Marshmallows quickly appeared in the mug.

“Oh! Crowley! How kind!”

“Kind? I’m just tempting you into decadence is all.” 

“How wicked of you.” 

Aziraphale smiled lovingly at Crowley over the rim of his mug before taking a sip. His eyes drifted closed and he sighed in delight. 

It was sinfully good.

**Author's Note:**

> The triplets I referred to are the three identical demons in the TV show that Hastur discorporates one by one at the fields of Megiddo. I decided they’re incubi lol.


End file.
